


Sam was going to castrate them both

by So_Fucking_Bored



Series: Veterans' Affairs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Belly Kink, Beta Sam Wilson, Breeding Kink, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored
Summary: Sam didn’t want to be pregnant, but now that he was, he had some things to figure out. If it wasn’t for Bucky trying to keep him captive in a nest, and Steve’s stubborn dick, he might just be able to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Veterans' Affairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Quarantine Things





	Sam was going to castrate them both

**Author's Note:**

> You guys loved this so much I was pretty shocked, so sorry I couldn’t get this done sooner but I wasn’t sure how exactly to get everything out from my head.

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 1 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Steve left to the store after having an intense, nonverbal argument with Sam that consisted of glaring, some growling on Sam’s part, and a lot of mentally tugging at their bond on Steve’s part. 

Bucky, much to Steve’s relief, hadn't contributed to the argument, and was content to lie face first in Sam’s newly unoccupied pillow. 

“Not gonna abort it,” Sam muttered as Steve got into the shower, making tension Steve hadn’t realized he’d gathered leave his shoulders, then quieter “just gotta think.”

As Steve locked the door behind him, he pretended he didn’t notice how quietly elated Bucky was, or Sam’s quiet excitement. 

After a not so relaxing car ride alone, Steve’s mind had cleared enough to think. Sure, they’d discussed pups before, but amidst those discussions had also been agreements that  _ yes _ they were committed, but also that it was all too much at once to add pups into the mix. 

And then, according to Sam, Steve’s dick fucked it all up. 

When he entered the story, Steve would have sworn on his mother’s grave that he entered the pregnancy test aisle clear headed, but as he looked at the options spread out in front of him, confusion marred his features. 

There were at least twenty different options, and as far as he could tell they were all gender neutral. A closer inspection showed that only eight or so could be used immediately after a heat, so with a shrug he grabbed one of each. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~~ _

_ 2 _

_ ~~~~~~ _

“So, uhh, I got really good insurance that the company that gave me my arm pays for, I’ll just call and add you, we’ll get an appointment in no time.” Sam felt slightly calmer from Bucky’s assurances, but the fear, anxiety, and happiness he’d been feeling still warred for dominance inside him. 

“Sam?” Steve asked more than said, “come help me with dinner, and Bucky can go make that call before the office closes.”

Sam nodded, and slid from where he was perched inside the still assembled nest. Bucky made a slightly annoyed sound, but let it slide. 

Sam found that food tasted better when he wasn’t sure whether to jump for joy or cry in fear. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 3 _

_ ~~~~~ _

“Hello, Mr. Wilson? Dr. Banner, I’ll just ask you a few questions before we get started.” The alpha doctor asked, addressing Sam as well as Steve and Bucky all at once. 

Sam found that he liked the doctor’s quiet thoroughness, and appreciated the calming vibes that surrounded the older man. 

Two weeks had passed since his early ended heat, and Sam had been taking a pregnancy test every day to assure himself. 

The alpha and omega had started slowly moving in by then, and both Steve and Sam were just about ready to make that call to their respective landlords. 

It was going well, Sam had stopped being annoyed at Steve for the most part, and Bucky had easily made his home wherever Sam’s stomach happened to be. 

“So, this the heartbeat,” the doctor started, surprisingly calm for someone who was currently sticking something up Sam’s ass, but his focus was on the low whooshing sound and the underlying  _ thump-thump _ that was playing on the speakers, “oh and look at this,” the doctor said, and did something with his left hand that was on the computer mouse, “baby A, and baby B.”

Sam paused, confused for a second before it registered, and he turned his head from where he’d been staring at the bean like things on the screen. 

“Steve?”

“Yes, Sam,” Steve said shakily. 

“Have you ever seen those jars with floating organs? My science teacher used to have them but I can't remember what it's called.”

Steve’s nod was jerky, and Sam didn’t answer but Steve knew what he meant. 

Bucky still hadn’t taken his eyes off of the blurry screen with two little bean-like things on it. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 4 _

_ ~~~~~ _

“Holy fucking shit! Stevie come here,” Bucky shouted, making a sleeping Sam shift restlessly. 

Lately, the pain in the beta’s abdomen had increased to concerning levels, but when they called Dr. Banner the night before, they were told they were all growing pains from the rapidly growing twins. 

Sam had gone on a rant because apparently no one talked about them, and it took Bucky rubbing his back and Steve rubbing his feet for him to settle into the steadily growing nest. 

Now, Bucky was halfway through an episode of a show he couldn’t name on  _ ID Discovery _ , and Sam was sleeping while pushed up against his side. Steve had been in the living room, filling some paperwork to finalize some neglected work things when he heard Bucky’s excited shout. 

The omega had his hand pressed lightly to Sam’s bulging stomach where what he guessed was a foot was pushing incessantly. 

When Steve pushed Bucky’s hand aside to press his own at the space, he was rewarded with a lack of pressure, then a resounding  _ thump _ that made him smile and a still sleeping Sam grumble out a curse. 

Bucky pouted a bit at that, worried Sam’s nap would be cut short. 

The past few weeks had been hard on the beta, the aches in his body growing alongside his stomach and the twins, making it more and more difficult for him to work. 

So far, the three hour and counting nap was the longest he’d been able to sleep straight in a week, which from the way Bucky had glued himself to his side in the past few months, meant Bucky had barely slept either. 

Now though, that he had the chance to sleep, he found himself only able to watch the way Sam’s chest rose and fell steadily in an attempt to quell his raging instincts. 

Every bit of his hindbrain screamed at him to bundle Sam in a nest until the pups were born, then  _ maybe  _ they could leave. 

For now though, the omega was soaking up the skin on skin contact with his beta and alpha. 

Steve had shifted to lay on his side to Sam’s left, and Bucky had put his own hand on top of the alpha’s. 

The sleeping beta was laying on his back, and as soon as Steve finished settling beside him, his hands rose to his mates’ bare chests. 

“You’re okay Sammy, ‘s all good,” Bucky murmured as he smoothed his hand over Sam’s stomach. 

The furrow disappeared from Sam’s brown, and Steve sighed heavily. 

“Gotta go back Buck, not even halfway done yet.”

Bucky sighed internally at the quietly spoken words, but only nodded at the alpha. Ever since Sam’s pregnancy had taken a more painful turn, they’d all been neglecting their work unless Sam was at his own, which had become rare. 

Steve left the nest atop their shared bed, and Bucky reluctantly sat up to fix a few of the rustled pillows. 

With a deep breath, Bucky went to settle back next to Sam just as the beta’s scent spiked, intensifying and becoming headier.

Bucky nuzzled at Sam’s hip and the scent of arousal thickened as he pulled Sam’s boxers down. 

The beta was already half hard, and he used his metal hand to steady himself so he could trace a finger around Sam’s leaking hole while he took the half hard cock down his throat in one go. Sam didn’t wake, but thrust into the tightness of Bucky’s mouth before thrusting back on a teasing finger. 

Before he knew it, Sam had reached full hardness, and his slick was running down Bucky’s wrist. The omega slipped in a second finger easily and pressed against Sam’s sweet spot until the beta came with a low, raspy moan, eyes flying open at the same time. 

“Shit Buck, gotta warn a guy ‘fore you wake ‘im up like that,” Sam slurred, words fading to a whisper as Bucky pulled himself up and kissed the beta roughly. 

“Alright, this is your warning,” Bucky fisted his own dick, then roughly pushed inside Sam, making the beta arch his back and keen, sweat beading his brow and chest. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 5 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Sam was going to die. 

Ever since Bucky had woken him up with fingers in him and a mouth on his cock the day before it was like all the horniness that came with pregnancy attacked him with a vengeance. 

It wasn’t even noon yet, and he’d had both Steve and Bucky. Now that he was trying to shower before going into work, it was like the images wouldn’t stop plaguing him. 

His mates weren’t helping any, and instead Bucky had taken to whispering in his ear at every turn to start his maternity leave early. The omega had an obsession with Sam’s belly to the point where if he didn't know that omegas weren’t fertile, he’d think they were Bucky’s pups. 

Sam was just about to finish his unpleasantly cold shower when he heard the door slide open, and turned to see a completely nude Steve. 

With a shout, he slapped the alpha in the chest with his washcloth, but it didn’t deter Steve from stepping in and blocking Sam from the spray of the water. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, do not even think about it.”

“Think about what?” Steve asked, that annoyingly innocent grin on his face as he stepped further into Sam’s space. At six months pregnant, his stomach had swelled to the point where even a few steps away from his face, Steve’s abs brushed against his bump. 

With an annoyed grunt, Sam turned to leave the shower, but was stopped when Steve put his hands up on the wall and effectively caged Sam in. 

“Hey, don’t do that alpha thing and cage me in, I will cut off your entire package and feed them to your children.” Steve blinked, but dropped his arms anyways and wordlessly let Sam leave the shower, eyes trained on the beta’s dripping wet ass cheeks. 

Before he left, Sam made sure to give a pouting Bucky a kiss, and the finger to a pouting Steve. 

They were being such babies when he only had half a day of work. 

  
  


_ ~~~~~ _

_ 6 _

_ ~~~~~ _

“Hey Sam, you know what today is?” Steve asked as Bucky ambushed Sam who’d just opened the door to their home. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest as the omega nipped at the mating marks on his neck, chest pressed against his back, and hands on his stomach. 

“Found Stevie making dinner when I got home, told him I’d rather just eat you though.”

Sam hummed noncommittally at that, though his scent thickened at the way the omega rocked his hips against his ass. 

“How bout you eat fast, and I’ll spread my legs real wide and you can have dessert while me and Steve finish dinner?”

Bucky let out a broken moan at that, and nodded quickly in agreement. 

Steve shot the duo a confused glance when Bucky gently ushered Sam into the kitchen, dining room hybrid. 

“You two look awfully excited.”

Sam shrugged and kept cutting into his steak. He’d mentioned not so quietly the day before that he needed a good steak, and if he hadn’t been sure Steve would love the show Bucky and he were about to put on, he’d feel bad. 

Bucky finished eating while Sam was barely halfway through his plate, and with a gulp of water, he pushed his seat away and crawled under the table to start tugging eagerly at Sam’s maternity jeans. 

Sam gripped the table tightly and lifted up a bit so that Bucky could pull his jeans and boxers off in one go. 

“Early dessert?” Steve asked, an eyebrow quirked interestedly. 

Sam nodded and brought his fork to his mouth shakily. 

Steve hummed in interest, then said casually “Smells great from here, might have some later.”

Sam’s face heated as the sounds of Bucky noisily eating him out sounded in chorus with the otherwise quiet sounds of cutlery clicking against the plates. After a particularly hard thrust of Bucky’s tongue, Sam let out the moan he was trying to keep in and dropped his fork on his nearly empty plate. Following that, was the nearly too tight grasp of Bucky’s hand on Sam’s previously neglected cock. Bucky’s hand moved over him quickly, out of time with his tongue near languidly moving inside of him. 

The friction was nearly too much, only the sweat of Bucky’s hand and Sam’s own pre-cum making the glide easier. Sam came on Bucky’s hand and mouth with a gasping breath, his release splattering the underside of the kitchen table, and his slick oozing into Bucky’s mouth. 

With a sigh, Steve stood from the table and walked around to pull Sam up from the chair. 

The alpha rubbed a hand over the eight month pregnant man’s belly, and barked at Bucky sharply to “Clean up the mess you made while I get to knotting him.”

When Bucky came into the bedroom a few minutes later, it was to the sight of Sam lying on his side and Steve behind him. 

The alpha was rocking languidly into the moaning beta, his left hand propping him up and his right rubbing on the underside of Sam’s thigh, fingers occasionally tracing where Sam was stretched around him. 

The beta was barely able to rock back into a smiling Steve, and when Bucky slid in front of him to kiss Steve over his shoulder, his body convulsed in his second orgasm of the night. 

~~~~

Later that night, Sam woke up in the wet spot not for the first time, but when he sat up because of sharp, blinging pain in his lower abdomen, he saw some sort of fluid and blood pooling around his thighs. 

On either side of him, Bucky and Steve were sleeping peacefully, soft shores rustling the sheets and pillows around them. 

Sam was going to castrate them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as of right now I don’t plan on writing the birth scene just because it’s so finicky and it’s something I don’t want to risk messing up. That said, if I continue this it’s gonna be probably their kid going from baby to toddler, or something similar. Let me know if that’s something you’ll want.


End file.
